The present invention relates to a dispenser for water and aqueous fertiliser capable of or sequentially simultaneously dispensing water and fertiliser. More particularly but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a dispenser for the simultaneous dispensing of fertiliser above ground level and water below ground level.
It is common practice when fertilising an area of soil to first dispense aqueous fertiliser onto the soil surface. Following application of fertiliser, water is then applied to the soil to facilitate further diffusion of the fertiliser into the soil.
Fertilisation of a lawn may also be achieved through use of a sprinkler system. Here, liquid fertiliser and water are added to the sprinkler. The resulting solution is subsequently expelled under pressure through a sprinkler head.
A problem associated with these practices is that too much water can be applied to the surface of the soil which may result in leaching of the fertiliser. This is clearly detrimental to the efficiency of the fertilisation procedure.
In addition, when dispensing a fertiliser by hand there is often a delay before applying the water. This may result in scorching of the foliage. It will be appreciated that scorching will occur more quickly in sunny or hot conditions.
Fertilising an area of soil with the aid of a sprinkler system has the further disadvantage that there is often insufficient water within the spume to allow for diffusion of fertiliser into the soil. This may also lead to scorching of foliage.
The present invention seeks to address the problems of the prior art.